Chronicles of Tatsuke Saisasu: The Legacy Begins
by GhettoNinjaoftheEast
Summary: Tatsuke Saisasu is your average Genin. Orphaned at the age of five, parents killed a year later, and a powerful four tailed demon wolf spirit trapped in his body and mix that all together with a strange new feeling towards his childhood friend.
1. The Legacy Begins

Hyuga, Uchiha, Aburame, Amakichi, Inuzuka, and Nara if asked clans such as these would be the first to come to mind; and why not they're the clans of Konoha, a village with a military so powerful it would be hard if not impossible to overlook; but beyond that their was one clan, a clan long forgotten and far overlooked; a clan that held itself in close power next to Hyuga and Uchiha, the two most powerful clans of Konoha

"_Get back here"_

In this clan, located in an ordinary branch family, birth would be given to a boy with surprising potential…

_Along with the sounds of footsteps, and chuckling, the voice of young boy called out "Losers"_

…In a world of Ninja, a world of silent, unforgiving killers.

_Two men dragged behind with a glare of intense anger, and one, the one with the most hate in his glare yelled out with fury "How dare you do something so horrible!" _

The surprising thing is…

"_You won't catch me" the boy responded _

This boy is only fourteen years old; this is the chronicles

**The Chronicles of Tatsuke Saisasu: The Legacy Begins**

Tatsuke Saisasu was a young talented boy, but unlike most above average kids he wasn't exactly the most popular, especially to the adults of Konoha; both his bashful attitude towards women, and tendency to pull unnecessary pranks earned himself a reputation near the border of bad; his one redeeming quality his Shinobi skills. Physically he was an average young boy, though the village swarmed with much more outstanding looking kids, he himself was considered to be a farely handsome young boy. Unlike every Konoha villager, Tatsuke was a young black male; his hair was faded bald black; he wasn't ridiculously muscular, but he held the body of a basket baller, his shirt was a long sleeved black shirt with designs of the Konoha swirls on the side, and his pant were long enough to reach about two inches down his zori sandels. On this Friday afternoon Tatsuke ran through the village with a smile on his face and two other men coming from behind, he cut a corner and continued on the path along with his goofy grin, after the course of ten steps he took a screeching halt and jumped into the air, sidestepping off of a building with his right leg; he stopped off in the middle and then dashed off. The two men stopped at their tracks and examined their surroundings

"Damn where did that little mischief maker go!!!"

"I'll find him and break his neck, you search one way and I'll search the other!!!"

"Alright"

True to their words the two split apart at the scene, ignorant of the fact that Tatsuke; the actual Tatsuke had be resting with slight fatigue between two buildings mearly a foot or two away from the spot of the event

"Hmph, we'll, looks like my work here is done" He said "No reason for me to stick around and get killed". He sighed, brushed off his left shoulder and dashed off with out so much of a further notice; his direction North-East, the direction of his school; his Acadamy.

The Ninja Acadamy; an Acadamy at which young children, who birthed with the destiny upon their back, would learn the secret arts, and fascinating skills that would one day carve them as the ultimate warriors; the silent killers known as Shinobi. He walked inside and dashed towards his assigned room. He sidled to the entrance, and peard through the entrance and as the young adult male (clearly his teacher) turned to the chalkboard to write a problem down, he slipped through the door and ran to his seat

"What I miss Ten"

The girl he addressed this comment to; Tenten, the young girl who sat directly next to him, she wore green pants that cut off at her ankles and a pink shirt, and finally she wore her hair in an Odango Hairstyle (Panda Puff Hairstyle)

"Not much, I'm definitely more interested in what you were doing"

"I'd like to say I did something interesting, but it's the same thing every day, it would be a lot more fun if these idiots posed even the slightest challenge"

"… I see...well class is almost over so, you wanna hang out after school, we could finish our homework and then train for the test on monday"

"Crap that's this Monday, I'm nervous"

As they made their way to her house Tatsuke suddenly halted, "Hey Tenten, do you have any food at your house, I'm starving"

"Tsk, not this again, do you ever stop eating"

"Sorry bout that but I'm almost hungry after school"

"It's cool I'll see what I can manage to carve up"

And with that and a goofy grin on his face Tatsuke followed Tenten home.

**The Next Day**

The next day marked the beginning of the weekend, usually a very peaceful time, when work was not much of a concern, but to the kids of Tatsuke's age group this was a very important day in their lives, knowing it was the weekend before the big graduation exam, which meant even the laziest Acadamy kids began working hard in order to graduate and become marked in their lives as Genin (Junior Ninja), Tatsuke and Tenten were no exception to this hard working frenzy. They began with their usual training routine, mostly involving weaponry training, which at mark had been Tenten's strong point. Tatsuke shot to the left, while Tenten shot to the right, and as they zipped by each other, they shot their kunais towards the center target in unison, hitting them directly

"Score one" Tatsuke yelled out,

Tenten sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead, with a smirk on her face.

"So, you think were ready for the exam?"

"Of Course, we'll rip this exam up" he responded "C'mon, you're like the smartest girl in the whole damn school, how could you not."

Without any control Tenten began to feel her face turn bright red

"You r-really think I'm that smart?"

She then looked up to see Tatsuke no longer focusing on his conversation with her but instead practicing his substitution jutsu _(A technique with the power to replace a ninja's physical body with that of a inanimate object; usually objects provided by the earth; mostly logs if not all the time logs are used) _

The weekend passed by as quick as possible and with the blink of an eye, Monday had arrived. School functioned as if it were another day to the kids all the way up to Tatsuke age group, who were specifically instructed to appear at their classes one hour earlier then usual; as expected the fields were not as filled as they would appear on a day at which they would arrive early. Tatsuke and Tenten roamed ambly

"It's her!" he said, with a dazed tone in his voice.

She turned and gazed "Damn, its Hinata, y-know Tatsuke, I have no idea what you see in the shy girl"

Hinata wasn't the most beautiful girl in the Ninja Acadamy in fact some would go so far as to say she was unattractive; even ugly. Her skin was nearly as pale as an albino's, and the oversized coat she wore made her appear larger than she actually was, but beyond all that it was her shy attitude that labeled her, she was know to be Konoha's shiest person, shy amongst the shy, but through all that Tatsuke was able to see the beauty through her personality; she wasn't as superficial as most girls, she was kind and caring, and more determined than most. Despite their one year age difference, Tatsuke held a minor crush on Hinata, and attempted to ask her on date's numerous times; yet he was always shot down due to the fact that she was "in love" with a boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. One of the big misconceptions of Tatsuke and Tenten is due to Tenten's dislike towards Hinata; people believe that she is jealous that Tatsuke likes her. Tenten grabbed Tatsuke by the collar and pulled him back

"Alright stop staring and let's go Romeo…what's she doing here anyway, does she always come this early"

They stared blankly at the door that led to the classroom, which today would be the key to their destiny. They sweat in unison, and as the drip fell through their cheeks, they took a gulp, grabbed onto the handle of the door and pulled it open slowly, their sensei for the many years walked to the center of the classroom, cleared his throat and began, "As you all know, today is the day of the huge Ninja Acadamy Graduation Exam, which means all you kids that stand before me have entered students, and I have absolute confidence that you'll exit this room Genin", despite these comforting and incredibly encouraging words, tension circulated the air, even Tatsuke had a difficult time maintaining his nervous expressions

"You all seem pretty nervous" "But if you've trained hard I'm sure you'll find conjuring up Clone's are easy"

With the wo

"Let's go Romeo!"

As they entered the classroom the teacher, Shinar-sensei, began by clearing his throat.

"As you all know, today is the day of the graduation exam, which means, all of you entered as students, and I have confidence that many of you will leave as Genin. "

Tension started to fill the air of the classroom

"The graduation requirement is to conjure up the minimum of three, Clone, using your Clone Jutsu"

Tatsuke and Tenten passed each other smirks, as their anxiety faded away.

"Everybody will be required to wait in this room until they are called upon. They will then enter the small room next to me, where they will be judged in front of two Chunin teachers on their performance of the clone jutsu. Success will be determined on whether or not you can successfully conjure up three clones".

The participants seemed to zip in and out almost instantly; as yet another Genin exited the room, the Chunin, walked out the room to call upon the next student.

"Hyuga Neji".

A lot of things made this kid special. For the first part Neji was from the notorious Hyuga Clan. A clan filled with loads of powerful Shinobi warriors. Second Tatsuke and Neji were considered to be the most bitter of rivals, both being of nearly the same skill and talent; it formed a nearly unbreakable need to prove better then each other

"Did you here the news? Apparently Rock Lee was automatically graduated due to a Jounin request".

"Lee? He's pretty cool and loaded with potential" Tatsuke said "I admire his determination".

Tenten gave Tatsuke a look as if saying "are you serious?"

"M-maybe, but he chases after complex and impossible goals". Tenten took a seat next to Tatsuke and continued "he considers himself to be Neji's rival, but he could never beat Neji".

A vein popped from the side of Tatsuke's head as a sign of over frustration.

"I told you not to mention that jackass's name" he yelled "Neji's a prick".

"Is that so?" Neji said standing in front of Tatsuke with a shiny new Konoha headband, the second trademark that signed people as Ninja's, the headband contained a plate on the center that bore a leaf, Konoha's trademark symbol.

"Yeah! That's right prick; you're a prick, PRICK, PRICK, PRICK".

Neji grabbed Tatsuke by the collar and clenched his fist, in a threatening tone.

"I dare you to say it again".

Tatsuke sucked his breath in, and shouted out with all his might

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIICCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK"

The Chunin teacher again poked out the room, with a clipboard in his hand

"Tatsuke Saisasu, you're up".

Tatsuke pushed himself from Neji's grip and headed for the room; before he started he walked up to the two Chunin teachers

"Is it okay if I use a different version of the technique?" he asked.

The two teacher gave him a strange look, but quickly returned to their serious manner,

"As long as it falls under the Clone Jutsu category".

Tatsuke nodded and took five steps back, quickly forming five seals, ending with the standard Chakra molding seal

"Fire Style: Fire Clone Jutsu"

And with precise control of his Chakra, he easily formed not three but five perfect replications. His normal Chunin teacher smirked and walked up to him, handing a shiny, brand new, Konoha headband, which he swiped from his teachers hands, and ran outside. Everyone had a different style when wearing their headbands, some would wear them on their neck, some on their leg, or even as a belt, but Tatsuke's style was original, the knot faced to the right, and the metal plate faced to the left. He then walked up to Tenten with a smirk on his face

"Yo Ten, check it, I'm a Ninja".

With a straight face Tenten said "common, you actually doubted yourself, you're like the smartest kid in the class, how could you not pass, please"

"You know, you could be a little happier for me, I mean I did pass."

"Of course you did".

"Tenten!!!".

Tenten stood up from her chair, and before she entered the room, she turned to Tatsuke and with a large grin on her face said "wish me luck"


	2. Tatsuke Perverted Morning

Tatsuke roamed the halls with a nervous expression, shifting his head from left to right as he was looking for something, and he neared the gym, the voice of a young boy called out to him "Tatsuke-sempai". A young boy, of almost six years ran up to him, with a grin on his face

"Yo Shaanyou, what's up"

Being the only member of his clan, Tatsuke was an orphan, with no parents, no family friends, no relatives whatsoever; so, he was put into an orphanage until he was old enough to get his own job and his own apartment. But even when he did, he felt as though he never left the orphanage, he always visited it at least once a week every week, to talk to the young kids, and hang out with some of his old friends. During that time he formed a especially strong bond with a young kid by the name if Shaanyou Sinarao, who he said reminded him a lot of himself

"Tatsuke, please train me today, please"

Tatsuke took on Shaanyou as his part time apprentice, hopping that Shaanyou would hone his skills, so when he became of the same age he would to become a prodigy. Tatsuke smiled and rubbed his hand onto Shaanyou's hair

"Tomorrow homie, I'm busy right now, but if you meet me tomorrow ill train you for sure"

He sighed and ran off waving with a smile on his face

Tatsuke made his way to the gyms locker room, and sidled to the entrance of the girls changing room, he took a step back, and formed the Chakra Control seal, forging a small bit of chakra, and as he yelled out "Henge(Transform)" he took on the form of Tenten, and walked inside. Tatsuke was many things, a prodigy, a troublemaker, but what was said to be least expected of him was tendency to be what he called a part time pervert. Inside were Tenten's three friends Shira, Laila, and Camille.

Shira was a blue haired beauty, yet a very timid girl, who had an extremely hard talking to anyone who were not her friends. Though she was bear at the time she had the same habit as everyone of wearing the same exact clothing, almost every single day, a sky blue short sleeve shirt, and a pants that cut down at her ankles. Laila, was the exact opposite, she was such a hyper girl that the second she graduated she known far and wide as the ADHD Ninja, her normal outfit consisted of a pink tank top and blue jeans. Finally their was Camille, unlike her other friends she was a very cool and collected girl known far and wider for slight her crush on Tatsuke, which caused her to envy Tenten for being so close to him. All of them completely naked, caught Tatsuke's nosy and perverted eye.

"So, what's the word on the troublemaking boyfriend of yours?" Laila said

Tatsuke aka Tenten froze stiff, though Tenten and Tatsuke were incredibly close friends their relationship was strictly mutual, just friends nothing more, so Tatsuke took this as a surprise. He turned and with a fake grin, and his knee's severely shaking, an said

"Don't say that, Tatsuke and I are friends, nothing more, you know that"

Shira sighed and slipped on her shirt

"I don't understand why you guys don't take your relationship to the next level, I mean it's not like were talking marriage, you guys go out on dates all the time you can't tell me you've never thought about, well, making it an official relationship"

Tatsuke aka Tenten shook his head, with a nervous expression.

"Like I said…."

Tatsuke was suddenly interrupted by the sound of this moments worst fear, the real Tenten, running in the room with a smile on her face that immediately shifted to a confused expression

"Uhh, guys, who the hell is this?" She said

The three of Tenten's friends stood side to side all with extreme anger on their faces

"Okay someone here is about to die" Laila said

"Who's the real Tenten?" Camille said

"We'll ask her a question only the real one would know" Laila said

"That would work, scratching the fact that there is strong possibility that that is Tatsuke, in which he knows ten times more about her then we do"

Tatsuke idiotically sighed with relief, scratching out all doubt that it was the wrong Tenten

"Crap"

Tatsuke reached into his holster, pulled out a smoke bomb, an slammed it into the ground, releasing a large puff of smoke, the girls coughed and wheezed until the smoke faded away, realizing that Tatsuke was long gone

"THAT BITCH WILL PAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Laila said rushing out completely ignorant of the fact that she was completely nude, Tenten rushed right behind her, and the others quickly slid on their clothing and joined

They made their way to Konoha BBQ, passed by Ichiraku Ramen, and as they ran through the road of the Hokage's mansion, Tatsuke paused and leaped in the air, jumping roof to roof, with the four close on his tail, he jumped to the ground, and landed on his hands, twisted around, and landed back on his feet, finally with a smirk on his face, smashed his foot on the ground shifting the ground entrance of a secret passage. As the girls landed their faces immediately shifted nervously

"Shit, what the hell happened"

Laila repeatedly smashed her foot on the spot that Tatsuke hit, with no reaction, Tenten pulled out a scroll, carefully taking a bite of her hand to let a small bit of blood spill out, then she wiped it on the face of the scroll, retracted it, formed several hand seals then smashed her hand on the ground, summoning a mace, which she repeatedly smashed into the ground, until she greated a giant gaping hole

"OPEN UP SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She repeatedly

Unexpectedly, Tatsuke responded "HELL NA, I'M STAYING IN HERE BITCH"


	3. Zakun and Gai: Meet your new sensei's

Filled with concentrated amounts of boiling frustration, Tatsuke continuously tapped the surface of his desk, as he watched the last team which consisted of Camille, Laila, and Shira, who walked happily behind their new Jounin leader, leaving only Tatsuke and Neji's group in the room. He clenched his fist into a ball and slammed it hard onto the surface of the desk

"Dammit" He exclaimed "'Where is our Jounin leader, we've been waiting forever"

Neji sat to the side of the door, his eyes shut, and his left arm on his left leg, with the same tone of frustration with a lower tone he said "Our Jounin teacher isn't here either, I wonder where they are"

The door unexpectedly shot open, as result slamming Neji directly in the face. The five gazed at the man who entered the room, with their jaws wide opened in a state of awe. The man wore tight full body green spandex, unlike the traditional Konoha forehead protector which was normally blue and exceptionally black, the cloth of the headband was bright red, which he tied proudly on his waist like a belt. But overlooking his entire style the group seemed mostly fixated on his extremely thick and fuzzy eyebrows, which seemed to resemble that of Rock Lee's. A gleam came to his mouth and walked up to the empty teachers desk

"Sorry for the delay but it was such a youthful day that I got lost in my thought" He turned to the chakra board in front of him and quickly scribbled down his name, in a well writing neat manner "It's Might Gai the handsome devil of the leaf village, so which of you would be team five, Tenten, Neji, and Lee"

In order to receive further training, the three were split into groups of three, of the people associated with Tatsuke, these groups were

Team Four: Tatsuke Saisasu, Felicity Soiaro, and Kato Soiaro

Team Five: Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten

Team Six: Laila, Shira, and Rin

Neji and Tenten lost themselves in their thought

_Neji: "Crap, this loser is our teacher; I'm in for a very long life, when they told me I was stuck with two other losers a Jounin leader I never believed I would have to be stuck with this idiot"_

_Tenten: "Great lets add on to the list, lets see, One: I'm not in the same team as Tatsuke, Two: I'm in the same team as his worst enemy Neji, and finally three: I have a creepy man with bushy brows, and green spandex as my teacher, today has been a very exceptional day" _

"Yo, creepy browed man, are you Lee's father" The young boy of Tatsuke's group said

Gai walked up to Lee who had been silently listening to ever word Gai said, and with a powerfully excited tone exclaimed "He is a very handsome, youthful, and potentially powerful boy yet no, our only relation will be our student-teacher one"

_Tatsuke: "Thank you merciful god this idiot is not my sensei" _

"Let us go our youthful squad" Gai said as he dragged the three by their collars out the room"

Felicity placed her hand on her chest and sighed "I'm so glad that guy is not our leader, did you see his eyebrows"

"I think we all did every single one of us" Kato replied.

Kato and Felicity were cousins that shared no social relationship whatsoever, almost like until now they had no idea each other existed, they were stranger. Kato was a normal, everyday boy with and extreme love for Taijutsu; he wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and his forehead on his forehead. Felicity was a young blond haired beauty; her shirt was pink and long blue jeans. What was the most well known about her was her larger crush on young Tatsuke, ignoring his well known title as _"Konoha's Finest Troublemaker"_, she saw him a young brave and handsome child with the strength of a Jounin, and potential of a genius. Her one set back, she like many other had long since learned of his growing love for Tenten, and had no thoughts of messing with it.

The door spontaneously opened up, with another teacher walking in. The teacher was a younger more normal looking man. He clenched lenched onto his knees and bent his back and panted with fatigue

"I'm very sorry that I am late, but I was pulled over for a quick meeting which apparently wasn't so quick" He paused and scanned let's move to a different location"

The four redirected to a spot on the roof of the building

"Alright we should get to know each other, so from left to right, what are your likes, dislikes, and the reason you became a shinobi"

Felicity, sat at the left of the bench, she brushed her hair from her face and smiled and seductive voice aimed towards Tatsuke "My name is Felicity Soiaro, I like cute things like cats and bunnies, and hate people who hate cute things like cats bunnies, the reason I became a Shinobi is so I could one day practice the art of Medical Ninjutsu"

The teacher smiled and pointed to the middle "And you"

"I'm Kato, we'll that's my nickname and I prefer to be called by that, I like Taijutsu Dungeon on channel forty-five Shinobi network, I hate cute things like cats and bunnies"

Kato was briefly interrupted by Felicity who exclaimed "HEY!!!!!"

"And my Shinobi goal is to become an excellent ANBU tracker Ninja just like my father"

"Finally you"

"The names Tatsuke Saisasu, I like BBQ Pork, I hate people who think their god themselves, and, well I don't have a Shinobi goal"

"Wait, you don't want to become Hokage" Felicity exclaimed "I mean you're the strongest person I've seen"

Tatsuke chuckled and stared up into the sky "People keep saying, you should be Hokage, you're a so strong, I mean it's not like its not an honor, but all I wanna do is lead a normal life, the goal I have is not that of a Shinobi's but that of persons, my dream is to confess love to a person who is very important to me, and live a life normalcy after that" He said with blush appearing on his face

"Gee, I hope it's me" Felicity thought

"But most of all, I want to be their for my future children, unlike those bastards who used to call themselves my parents"

The tension began to climb high, but then faded away as he interrupted

"Okay here's the deal, I need you to meet me at training ground 5A tomorrow"

He grabbed a piece of paper and handed to them

"I'll give you direction from their on out; dismissed"

"Hai"

Top of Form


End file.
